The invention relates to a hydraulically damped rubber cartridge spring of the type comprising an external sleeve and an internal tube which are supported, one on the other, by an elastomeric (e.g., rubber) spring body. At least two liquid-filled pairs of chambers are provided in the spring body, spaced apart in the direction of the introduced vibrations by a flexible dividing wall. The chambers of each pair are connected to one another by a damping orifice having a channel-like configuration.
A rubber cartridge spring of this type is disclosed in European patent application No. 0 009 120. It has a damping action only in a narrowly defined frequency range. Also, its useful life is not very satisfactory, especially due to the occurrence of cracks in the dividing wall which extend transversely of the direction of the vibrations introduced during practical operation. The presence of such cracks put an end to the damping action of the device.